This invention relates to protective devices, and in particular, to a wrist protector having an insert member.
Injuries to limbs are common in many contact sports. For instance, in hockey and lacrosse, and other sports in which a stick is used, a player's wrists and forearms are subject to both intentional and inadvertent contact by another player's stick. This is also true with baseball, where a player is vulnerable to an inside pitched ball. With the onset of shorter player gloves, the space between the player's elbow pad and the glove has increased, thereby exposing more of the player's arm and increasing the chance of injury. Presently developed forearm protectors include terry cloth wristbands with hard molded poly inserts. A wristband of this type translates the force of a blow directly to the wrist along the axis of the blow's force.